


Chapped Lips

by mrshomestuck



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, LOADS OF KISSES, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Nitori goes to college, Rin lives in Australia, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshomestuck/pseuds/mrshomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is waiting for Rin to come home today. He's been waiting months. Even with something so big, he finds himself wondering if his lips are too chapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Nitori looks up at the sky and takes a deep breath. He watches as the cloudy white puff floats into nothingness off of his bright pink and chapped lips. He sniffles gently and pulls a tissue out of his pocket to keep his face clean. He quickly walks to the nearest trash can and throws it away before returning to his walk.

“Ai?” A familiar voice calls out and he feels a warm hand settle on his shoulder. “Hey. Aren’t you cold out here?”

He smiles a bit and shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. Thank you for asking though, Rin.” He finds himself licking his chapped lips despite how he knows they will just get worse if he does that.

“Are you sure you’re not cold?” Rin looks at Nitori’s blue eyes with nervousness. “Did you wait long?”

“I’m fine. And no, I just got here.” Nitori smiles brightly at the tall redhead and gets a huff in reply.

“...Come here.” Rin holds out his arms.

“Okay.” Nitori huddles up against Rin’s warm chest and finds himself going in slow motion beyond that point. Warm arms curl around him until he’s complete covered with warmth and feels like he doesn’t want to leave. His eyes shut gently and a smile plays across his face.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in years.”

“It’s only been a few months, Rin.” Nitori giggles softly and Rin finds himself wanting to play that little laugh on replay.

“It’s felt like years.” Rin pauses for a second before mumbling in a lower voice. “...I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Nitori says with joy in his voice. “How’s swimming?”

“It’s okay. Not gold-medal level yet, but it’s alright.” Rin pauses, soaking in the silence, before asking in return. “College?”

“It’s... okay.” Nitori looks up at Rin and gives him a small smile. “Stressful, but I’m doing my best.”

“You’ll do fine. Didn’t you just finish up finals?”

“Mhm.”

“Tired?”

“Hell yeah.” Nitori giggles, and Rin smiles in return.

“I told you not to talk like that.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” They both smile as they speak, and their voices are hushed. The winter breeze blows as a gentle hum around them, not that they can notice.

“I’m sorry I’m gone all the time.” Rin says softly.

“It’s okay. I understand how much this means to you.”

“Thank you.” Rin pulls Nitori as close to him as possible and gives him a squeeze. “You’re really growing up, Ai.”

“Not really.” Nitori slides his arms around Rin and squeezes him in return. “I’m still short.”

“I like how short you are.” Rin says with a sweet voice.

“I know.” Nitori replies softly, before looking up at Rin again. They both make gentle eye contact for a while before Rin begins leaning down. He gently places his lips against Nitori’s- they’re not nearly as chapped as the younger’s. When Rin pulls away, they both have light blush dusting their cheeks.

“Ah, Rin-chan!” A loud voice breaks the comforting silence and the two quickly pull away from each other. Nitori looks over to see Nagisa and Rei running over enthusiastically, Nagisa waving so hard that it looks like his gloves are going to go flying off. “Welcome home!!!”

“Nice to see you again.” Rei says, straightening his glasses. The two briefly nod at Nitori before bombarding Rin with questions about his swimming career and life in Australia. Nitori notices two others trailing behind calmly, talking to each other. Makoto notices Nitori’s eyes and waves kindly, nudging Haruka to do the same. Nitori waves with a small smile in reply. He really feels like he’s become part of the group at times like this.

Rin briefly catches Nitori’s eyes and gives him an apologetic glance as he listens to the two blabbering on and on to him. Nitori simply shakes his head in reply and gives a reassuring smile. He can wait. He’s waited for months to see Rin, waiting a few more minutes to catch up is okay.

“Rin.” Haruka says to catch the redhead’s attention as him and Makoto approach.

“Hi.” Makoto says with his usual calm smile.

“Hey.” Rin nods to them with a smile. They all discuss Rin’s life for a while, and Nitori listens calmly. He really just likes hearing Rin’s voice, even if it’s stuff he doesn’t really care about hearing. The only times he tunes in is for stuff that he’s very curious about as well.

For example, Nagisa’s next question: “Do you have a girlfriend yet?”

Rin’s eyes widen and he scratches the back of his head, laughing a bit awkwardly. He glances over at Nitori momentarily before mumbling. “I guess you could say that.”

“Eh?! Who?! What’s she like?!” Nagisa jumps enthusiastically.

“Uh, she’s...” Rin glances at Nitori again. “Really cute. Silver hair with a dorky hair cut, a cute birthmark, pretty eyes, chapped lips...” Rin giggles a bit, his face turning red.

“Ah?” Makoto smiles, quickly catching on, glancing at Nitori with a knowing stare. “She sounds nice.” Nitori turns red and glances away with an awkward look on his face.

“She sounds like him.” Haru points at Nitori and Rin stiffens up.

“Ah, you’re right!” Nagisa says with surprise. “Do you have a sister, Ai-chan?!”

“U-um...” Nitori notices the sudden attention and is all bright red. “N-no.”

“Nagisa, I think he was referring to Ai-san the whole time.” Rei says to Nagisa in a hushed tone, but everyone can hear him clearly. Nagisa looks even more surprised and looks between Rin and Nitori enthusiastically.

“DATING?! YOU TWO?!” Nagisa has utter shock all over his face. “YOU’RE DATING?”

Nitori is the one who speaks up, gently smacking the back of Rin’s head. “...Not officially. Don’t lie to them, Rin.”

“Awh come on, it’s good enough as official, right? What was that before?” Rin grins at Nitori and the younger turns bright red, shoving Rin.

“DON’T TELL THEM ABOUT THAT!” Nitori says as steam practically comes out of his ears with how embarrassed he is. Everyone stares between the two and starts laughing a bit.

“I’ll be praying for you two.” Makoto says with a wink, to which Nitori turns even more red. Rin nods with a smile, accepting it without a question. Everyone else nods a bit. “Now,” Makoto starts speaking. “it’s a little cold out here, don’t you think?”

“Ah, yeah!” Nagisa smiles brightly. “It’s getting really dark out, too. We should go, shouldn’t we?”

“I agree.” Rei replies.

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Makoto says, waving goodbye. “Remember to come to Haru’s tomorrow night for the welcome home party!”

“Yeah!” Nagisa says as him and Rei walk in the opposite direction. “Bye you guys!”

Nitori and Rin find themselves alone again. They both look at each other and Nitori mumbles. “You sleeping over?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay.”

“No problem.” Nitori smiles sweetly, holding out his hand to Rin. The redhead blushes a bit before gently grabbing hold of Nitori’s hand, to which they start walking down the path.


	2. Disgustingly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori and Rin make their way to the younger's house, only to find themselves in the bedroom quickly. It's been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut, gomen uwu;;

“I’m home!” Nitori calls into the empty apartment before taking his shoes off. As he puts his jacket on a coat rack, Rin speaks up.

“Do you always do that?”

“Eh? What?”

“Say ‘I’m home!’ like you still live with your family or something.”

“It’s a habit, I can’t help it.” Nitori pouts and Rin smiles at him as he takes his own shoes off and hangs his own coat.

“Don’t worry. Tomorrow I’ll burst in here when you’re making dinner and scream, ‘honey I’m home!’.” Rin giggles and Nitori puffs up his cheeks. He slides his arms around Nitori’s neck and kisses the back of his head. “We’re like newlyweds.”

“You dork.” Nitori snorts and turns around, kissing Rin’s cheek. Rin smiles and nuzzles against Nitori gently.

“I’m your dork.” He says as he clings to Nitori gently.

“I know.” Nitori laughs before giving Rin several little pecks. “Come on, it’s getting late. We should eat.”

“Oh, should I stand outside for a few minutes?” Rin grins.

Nitori softly pushes him. “Shut up, you nerd.”

They both laugh for a bit before Rin’s arms are around the younger again. He leans down and kisses him passionately, whispering briefly before kissing him again. “I missed you so much.”

Nitori sinks into the kiss and whispers in reply. “I can’t stand being away from you for so long, Rin.”

“We feel the same, then.” Rin plants more and more kisses until it begins getting more heated between both of them. Soon enough Rin’s hands are holding Nitori’s face and the younger’s arms are bunching up the back of Rin’s shirt. “Ai, I want to do unspeakable things to you.” Rin mumbles.

“What happened to dinner?” Nitori grins at Rin, getting a kiss on the neck in reply.

“The only thing I want is you.” Rin says softly as he trails kisses up and down Nitori’s neck, getting a few laughs out of him.

“Heheh, you loser. Okay, okay. Let’s go upstairs.” Nitori grabs Rin’s hand and walks up the stairs slowly. When he reaches the door to his bedroom, Rin is kissing at his neck feverishly. Nitori makes little sounds as he struggles to open the door. When a bed is in sight, Rin grabs Nitori by the hand and quickly leads him over.

“Remember when we used to live in the dorm together?” Rin asks with a smile.

“Yeah.” Nitori giggles a bit, remembering all of that is kind of embarrassing.

“Remember the first time we had sex?”

“H-how could I forget?” Nitori turns bright red as he flashes back to the awkward memories of experimentation and confused kisses.

“Hehe.” Rin kisses Nitori’s neck softly before pushing him onto the bed and settling himself on top. “I want to see you moan like that again.”

“W-why are you remembering... that time...?” Nitori looks up at Rin breathlessly, thinking of all of the other times they’ve experimented in bed. Why couldn’t they discuss something more recent?

“Because.” Rin slides his hands underneath Nitori’s shirt. “That was the first time I had ever heard a moan like that.”

Nitori exhales roughly as Rin’s fingers settle on his nipples and begin fondling softly. “I-it’s not... that spectacular...”

“Are you kidding?” Rin nibbles at Nitori’s neck softly. “You’re much better than anything I’ve ever heard.”

Nitori squirms a bit underneath Rin as he teases him gently, causing him to let out soft grunts. “S-senpai...”

“Eh? I thought I got rid of that word from your vocabulary long ago... Why is it that the only time it resurfaces is during times like this?” Rin asks with a smug expression, to which Nitori turns bright red and squirms a bit underneath Rin.

Rin carefully slides Nitori’s shirt off before slowly moving downwards. He places his long fingers at the hem of Nitori’s jeans and leans down to kiss his crotch through the fabric, earning him a squeak. Rin quickly unbuttons and unzips the younger’s pants before tugging them down to his knees and looking up at blue eyes that are staring back down.

“R-Rin...” Nitori mumbles softly before warm hands pull down his boxers and tease his half-hard cock gently. Rin uses his right hand expertly as he leans up and peppers Nitori’s chapped lips with kisses.

“What do you want me to do?” Rin asks in a husky voice with his rough breath against Nitori’s neck. Nitori trembles a bit due to the warmth against all of his body before quietly mumbling.

“I... I want you to put it in me.” Nitori’s face is a whole new shade of red.

“Put what in you?” Rin teases, and Nitori feels an urge to yell at Rin for saying that- because he always does when they do stuff like this.

“...Your cock. I want your cock in my ass, Rin.” Nitori breathes out roughly and his words come out more forceful than he intended, but when he gets a look at Rin he notices that the redhead’s face lights up at that statement.

“Eh? Have you been practicing for me or somethin’?” Rin gives Nitori’s neck a quick lick and the younger can feel the vibrations of his voice against his sensitive skin. “You must be pretty horny, huh? Asking me to put it in you with the littlest bit of foreplay.”

“...Don’t you want to?” Nitori asks with worry in his voice.

“Of course I want to.” Rin cackles at the thought of refusing something like Nitori when it’s so generously offered to him. “I’ve been waiting to put my cock in you again.”

“You use that line everytime you come home.” Nitori pouts and Rin giggles.

“Because it’s true.”

“...It’s not even romantic...” Nitori mumbles with sadness in his voice, yet he has a smile on his face.

“You’ve already used up all the romantic I have in me for the day.” Rin licks Nitori’s neck gently once more before nipping at him.

“U-uhnn...” Nitori lets out a gentle mewl in reply to the sharp teeth marking his neck.

“Remember when you used to hate my teeth against you? Now you make the most erotic of sounds when I run them down your neck.”

“I-I need you in me, Rin...” Nitori whines softly as Rin’s teeth continue to tease at his neck. His voice is quivering and Rin can feel him trembling. He can also feel hardness pressing against his lower stomach.

“Shh. A bit longer. I like torturing you.” Rin giggles as he continues to nip and drag his teeth, pulling away now and then to see the pink marks he leaves behind. “Should I leave a nice big bite on you, so everyone knows how I fucked you the night before?”

“I-I own... s-s-several turtlenecks, Rin...” Nitori says in a very shaky voice.

“Pfft, you’re fucking inviting me to. You really are a pervert, Ai.” Rin cackles before lowering his lips to Nitori’s shoulder and sinking his fangs in as shallow as possible. Nitori lets out a loud moan in reply. “I don’t want you to die of heat stroke tomorrow for wearing a turtleneck indoors.”

“Rin... p-please... I need you in me...” Nitori says in a hushed tone as Rin licks away the dots of red pricking at Nitori’s shoulder. Rin giggles and moves down a bit to remove the clothing stuck at Nitori’s ankles before spreading his legs.

“You’re really hard.”

“Rin... please...!” Nitori whines out impatiently and Rin smiles.

“Fine, fine.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom and little bottle of lube before pulling his jeans and boxers to his knees. Nitori squirms a bit impatiently as Rin rolls the condom onto himself and applies lube to his fingers. He carefully pokes his index finger at Nitori’s tight hole. “You want me to put it in when you’re in this condition?” Rin makes a clicking noise with his tongue and shakes his head.

“I-I’m sorry, I just...” Nitori breathes roughly. “I need you so badly.”

Rin leans down and kisses Nitori gently as he slides his index finger inside of him. The younger squirms from the cold sensation and lets out gentle cries. More kisses are applied to his bright pink lips as Rin slides another finger in and prepares him as smoothly and quickly as possible. Rin enjoys it as he watches Nitori’s face twist a bit as he scissors his fingers and slams them in roughly.

“You’re just sucking me up now, huh?” Rin grins at Nitori. “I’m starting to wonder if I really should put my cock inside. You’ll make me keep it inside all night.”

“Rin...!” Nitori squirms, and Rin cackles.

“You’re so impatient.” He slowly slides his fingers out before carefully lining himself up. “This might hurt, y’know.” Rin says gently. “We haven’t done this in so long.”

“I don’t care...” Nitori says in an impatient voice. “I need you, Rin. I don’t care if you rip me in two.”

“...Kinky.” Rin says before lowering his hands to Nitori’s hips and pushing his head in very slowly. He gets a nice sweet moan in return. Rin begins laughing as he feels the warmth of Nitori against him. “Haha, shit... I haven’t felt this in so long... This is why I’ve been so frustrated lately.”

“Rin.” Nitori breathes out softly, catching those red eyes with his blue.

“Mm?” Nitori taps his lips with his finger and smiles. Rin giggles in reply and slowly leans down, giving him a quick peck. “How can you be so fucking cute when we’re doing this?”

Nitori giggles and puts his arms around Rin’s shoulders, only to which Rin pulls him up onto his lap, getting a loud moan in reply as Rin is forced deeper due to the gravity of it all. Rin slides his arms around Nitori’s waist and gently lowers him until he’s to the hilt.

“Rin... you’re so big... It’s filling me up...” Nitori mumbles gently next to Rin’s ear between breathy moans. Rin responds by pulling Nitori up an inch and slamming him back down, getting another loud moan. “RIN!!”

“I love your voice...” Rin says quietly before repeating the previous motion and earning more moans.

“Rin... Rin...!” Nitori mewls out with pleasure, clawing Rin’s back a bit and curling his toes with each deep thrust.

“I don’t want you to walk tomorrow.” Rin says softly, slamming Nitori down even harder.

“Senpai... O-oh...” Nitori breathes out heavily, holding back tears. “It’s so big... You’re gonna break me... I’m gonna break... Rin...” Rin roughly pulls Nitori off of him and forces him up on his feet. “E-eh?” Rin leads him to the desk and mumbles roughly from behind him.

“Bend over.” Nitori does as he’s told and sets his hands on his desk slowly. “Show me your perky ass.” Nitori sticks out his butt to the best of his ability and earns a chuckle in reply. “You’re always such a good boy, Ai.”

Rin quickly slams into Nitori at that. Nitori lets out pained moans and is forced to put his head in his hands at that. Rin notices that reaction and leans forward, setting his lips on the back of Nitori’s neck. “...You okay? Am I being too rough?”

“N-no...” Nitori stutters out, swallowing roughly. “Y-you just... Hit me in the right spot...”

“Eh?” Rin chuckles, pulling himself out halfway before slamming back in at that same angle, being given another lovely moan. “Here?”

“Y-yes...!” Nitori breathes out roughly and bites his lip in attempt to hold back a few moans, but with how Rin slams into him there again, he can’t hold back. “Rinnnn...!!!” Nitori yelps out his name in an erotic voice and Rin chuckles in reply.

“You’re so loud. I bet your neighbors hate me. Everytime I come back they hear this.”

Nitori turns bright red and swallows deeply, mumbling in a shaky voice. “D-don’t say things like t-that...”

Rin reaches underneath Nitori and begins stroking him gently before he continues to thrust into him deeply. He breathes in Nitori’s smell as he listens to muffled moans as he tries to keep back some noise with one of his pale hands.

“Don’t do that. I want to hear you.” Rin breathes shakily as he continues to thrust in. He laughs a bit when Nitori lowers his hand back down to the desk and lets his voice radiate around the room. “Good boy.”

“R-Rin...” Nitori mumbles out, rolling his hips a bit. “I’m gonna cum...”

“Not yet... A little longer...” Rin says as he continues to thrust inside, making sure to stroke Nitori fast enough that he gets wanton mewls as the younger tries to hold back his seed.

“I-I can’t... Ahh... Rin...!” Nitori begins shaking as he tries to hold back, and he feels Rin’s warm fingers slide to his tip. He lets out ashamed moans when he feels himself release into Rin’s hand. “...Rin... Rin...”

Rin continues to thrust into Nitori for a bit longer until he feels his own release. They both stay still for a bit and sink into each other’s heat, but the sticky feeling between both of them gets to a point beyond comfort and Rin pulls away, quickly tossing the used condom in the nearest trash bin.

When he turns back, Nitori has already settled himself on his bed and has generously left enough room on one side for Rin to fit. “Come here, Rin.”

Rin does as he’s told with a playful smile on his face, snuggling up against Nitori’s bare body. “You’re amazing.”

“No, you.” Nitori breathes out with a smile.

“Are you in pain?” Rin asks with a worried expression.

“A little.” Nitori puts his arms around Rin. “It’s okay though. I can barely tell considering how satisfied I am.”

“Hehe, that’s quite the compliment, isn’t it?” Rin kisses Nitori’s swollen and chapped lips.

“I’m hungry.” Nitori smiles with a worried look in his eyes.

“I’ll make us something.” Rin offers calmly.

“No, the plane ride must’ve been torture!” Nitori eyes Rin with worry. “Just- um... Order a pizza?”

“Nitori I bet you can smell the sex from down there.”

“I bet you can smell it from miles away, dummy.”

“Hehe.” Rin kisses Nitori yet again before standing up. “Okay. Pizza. Any particular kind?”

“Whatever you want.”

“That’s quite the honor.” Rin grabs his phone from his discarded pants and stares at the screen. “Ah, shit.”

“Mm?”

“Gou called me.”

“Oh. Just call her back, I don’t mind.”

“Okay, one second.” Rin taps at his phone before hearing a click on the other end. “Hey, Gou. What’s up? No, I’m staying at Nitori’s. What do you mean by that? I stopped by earlier today. Psh, you’re such a nag sometimes.” Nitori listens quietly as Rin chats away and finds himself getting rather tired.

“What?! Of course I did! Who do you think I am? Oh- well excuse me. I was kinda busy.” There’s a long pause and Nitori glances at Rin from across the room and sees red on the older’s face. “...Yeah, what do you care? AUGH! STOP YELLING! I KNOW, I KNOW! I USED PROTECTION!” Nitori turns bright red and somehow finds the strength to stand up and grab the phone from Rin’s hand.

“WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?!” Nitori yells into the phone and gets giggles on the other line.

“I’m so proud of you, Ai-san! How did you convince him?”

Nitori glances and Rin and sighs. “Okay, first of all, HE’S the one who convinced ME. Second, I can’t believe he told YOU of ALL PEOPLE, and third; PLEASE FORGET ANYTHING YOU’VE LEARNED TONIGHT!” There’s silence on the other end for a few seconds and Nitori huffs out loudly. “...Goodnight, Kou-san.” He hangs up at that.

Nitori lets out a loud sigh as he slugs back to his bed and flops down on it, glaring at Rin. “I can’t believe you told her that.”

“I’m not gonna keep our love a secret, lovely.” Rin grins. “Y’know I’ve never seen you that flustered.”

“My sex life is no one but me and my partner’s concern.” Nitori groans out, rubbing his lower back a bit. “By the way, getting up like this was really difficult...”

“Awh.” Rin approaches Nitori and plants kisses all over his back. “I’m sorry. I should learn to be gentle with you.”

“You know how to be gentle, you just don’t like to be.”

“True.” There’s a silence before Rin speaks up again. “Are you still hungry.”

“...Yes.” Nitori avoids eye contact and pouts as he speaks.

Rin laughs and kisses Nitori’s cheek before grabbing his phone from the younger’s hand. “Will you not be mad at me if I pay?”

“...Maybe.” Nitori continues to avoid eye contact and keep a cute little pout on his face, causing Rin to giggle.

“Alright, princess.” Rin takes a moment to place an order before walking over to Nitori’s dresser and glancing over at him lying on the bed. “Can I borrow some of your clothes?”

“You left some here last time. They’re in the closet.” Nitori says with his face pressed into his pillow, causing him to be muffled significantly.

Rin quickly dresses and walks over to Nitori. He leans over and gives him a long smooch on the cheek before whispering with a smile on his lips. “Thanks, babe. Love you.”

“...Love you too.” Nitori mumbles, his voice still muffled as he refuses to show his face for a few minutes. Rin simply sits down next to him and strokes the back of his head gently for a few minutes in silence until the doorbell rings.

“I’ll be right back.” Rin says before leaving the room and running down the stairs. Nitori can hear his rough voice as he answers the door and listens as the door shuts and slow steps come back up the stairs a minute later. He pops his head in the doorway and says loudly with a smile on his face. “Pizza!”

Nitori sits up and watches as Rin sets the box down on the desk before rummaging through Nitori’s dresser a bit and pulling out pajamas and some undies. “Come on, Ai. Let’s get you dressed.”

“Eh...? I’m all sweaty...”

“So am I. We can fix that in the morning. We’re gonna watch gross Christmas specials first though.” Rin carefully dresses Nitori for him and kisses his forehead softly. “Come on.” He finds an extra blanket in the closet and tosses it as Nitori before picking up the box and walking out the door.

Nitori lets out a sigh before standing up and carrying the blanket tightly as he walks carefully, trying not to topple over or anything.

The two eventually settle downstairs in the living room and huddle on the couch. Rin sets the pizza box out on the coffee table and grabs the blanket from Nitori’s arms only to put it around both of them. Nitori knows he should be mad at Rin, but he finds himself huddling close and putting his arms around him lovingly.

“I really do love you, y’know.” Rin says before kissing the top of Nitori’s head.

“I love you too.” Nitori replies in a soft tone. They both huddle even closer and do their best to stay away and finish their pizza, but three slices are left by the time they doze off onto each other in a mixture of limbs. Nitori sleeps a lot more peacefully than usual that night.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori wakes up on his couch finding a lovely smell on the air and a lack of Rin's usual warmth that he fell asleep on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're all doing well today! Thanks for reading this far!!!

Nitori slowly blinks awake only to notice a lovely smell wafting in the air. He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes as he looks around, finding no signs of Rin in the room. Nitori decides it best to follow his nose, and finds himself looking into the kitchen to see that familiar red hair. “...Rin...” Nitori mumbles out tiredly.

Rin turns a bit and looks at Nitori with a smile. “Morning. I’m making breakfast. Want some?”

“...I thought I was the wife.” Nitori slowly walks over to Rin and puts his arms around him from behind.

“You are, I just thought gender roles are shit.” Rin turns and kisses Nitori’s forehead. “Plus, I like cooking for you.” Nitori smiles tiredly and watches over Rin’s shoulder as he continues to cook. He keeps his arms around Rin’s waist tightly. “Hey, why don’t you go on and take a shower? This will take a while.”

“...I wanna shower with you.”

“Oh jeez, pervert. Go. We need you squeaky clean if we’re going anywhere tonight.” Nitori whines a bit and unattaches himself from Rin, walking towards the bathroom. He lets out a yelp as Rin gently smacks his ass when he walks out.

“...I’m the pervert, huh?” He says as he walks out, to which he can hear Rin laughing when he leaves the room.

Nitori calmly undresses and turns the water on. He lazily sticks out an arm and waits for the temperature to be right before walking in carefully. The usual routine- shampoo, rinse, conditioner, soap, rinse, rinse, stand underneath the water and think just about stuff, extra rinse to be careful, and done.

He walks out of the shower to see a neatly-folded stack of clothes on the sink (that he certainly didn’t put there). He smiles to himself and stares down at the pile before drying off and dressing quickly. Rin’s little gestures always seem to get him awake and running.

“Thank you.” Nitori says as he walks into the kitchen, and Rin lets out a small grunt in acknowledgement. The younger slowly puts his arms around Rin’s neck and gives him a gentle peck on the back of the neck.

“You should stop forgetting things like that.” Rin says in a gentle voice.

“You’re right. I’d be nowhere without you.” Nitori giggles and listens as Rin’s breath get a little uneven- Nitori can HEAR him blushing.

“Y-yeah...” Rin mumbles, his face burning red. For some reason statements like that are what really get him to be embarrassed.

“...Almost done?” Nitori asks, looking over Rin’s shoulder.

“Pretty much. Can you set out plates and stuff?”

“No problem.” Nitori says with joy as he rushes to do what Rin asks of him. By the time Rin has finished cooking everything, Nitori is sitting at the table and watching him intently. Rin smiles at him briefly before shoving food on the plates at the table.

Nitori looks down to see eggs, bacon, sausage, all that good stuff... His mouth is practically watering, and it probably would be if he wasn’t so set on looking less dorky than he actually is in front of Rin. He only begins eating when Rin does in attempt to be polite.

The two eat in silence, but it’s actually quite the nice type of quiet. Sun is shining from a nearby window and creates quite the atmosphere. It’s really as if these two have lived together for a very long time.

“Hey, Ai.” Rin speaks up after swallowing a bite and waits until Nitori is paying full attention to speak. “Do you... um... have anyone that lives around here that you talk to when I’m not around?”

“Eh?” Nitori tilts his head and actually has to think a bit. He does hang out with Nagisa and Rei sometimes, but it’s usually only if Rin is involved in some aspect. “...Well, I talk to Kou-san now and then.” The more Nitori thinks about it, most of their conversations are about the redhead across the table from him.

“Hmm? Aren’t the rest of the guys close with you now though?” Rin raises an eyebrow.

“U-um... I usually... only hang out with them if you’re around.”

“Really?” Rin furrows his brow, taking a moment to shove another bit of food down his throat. “...I thought you would at least hang out with Nagisa or something. You guys seem like pretty good friends.”

“...You think so?” Nitori sighs a bit and moves his eyes to his lap as he thinks it all over. “I really just focus on my studies, anyway.”

“You can’t do that. You’ll become too stressed.” Rin looks at Nitori with worry.

“No, no.” Nitori looks at Rin again and gives him a smile in attempt to calm him down, but he is still visually worried. The next thing he says is another attempt to calm Rin down, not realizing it will make him even more upset. “See, I’m on medication for it now.”

“F-for what? You didn’t tell me anything about meds.” Rin looks even more worried and seems to have lost all interest in the food in front of him.

“Anxiety. Didn’t I tell you?” Nitori frowns. “...I could’ve swore I said something about it...”

“I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered.” Rin huffs.

“...Mm.”

“So- where did it get to the point where you need meds for it?”

“Oh- um...” Nitori scratches the back of his head. “Some anxiety attacks here and there.”

“What? I had no idea! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Nitori lets out a deep breath and looks at Rin as calmly as possible. “Don’t worry, Rin. I’m fine. You know I’ve had issues like this for a long time. It’s good I’m getting help with it. Plus, the dosage I take is incredibly small and it’s still doing wonders.”

Rin grumbles as he goes over his thoughts a bit before standing up abruptly. He grabs his now bare plate and strides over to Nitori, giving him a kiss on the forehead, before walking to the sink and rinsing his dish. “I’m just worried about you, Ai.”

“I know. And I appreciate that you care about me enough to do something like that.”

Rin turns to Nitori and sighs with a slight smile. “Of course. I love you, after all.” Nitori turns pink at that and shoves more food into his mouth as an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Yet it just makes it ten times more obvious. Rin has to hold back laughter. “Did you sleep well?”

Nitori glances at Rin again and swallows before speaking up. “Of course. I love sleeping with you.”

“Well, yeah, I knew that.” Rin grins widely at Nitori.

“Shut up! You know what I mean.” Nitori furrows his brow and goes back to eating the rest of the food in front of him. Rin grabs his phone from his pocket as he waits for Nitori to finish eating and he glances at a few recent messages from the night before that he had not seen.

 

(Group chat)

 

Nagisa: what time should we come over???

Haru: i don’t care. anytime.

Mako: Five. Be there by five, please.

Rei: Thank you. I will be there on the dot.

Haru: is rin coming?

Mako: Of course he’s coming- this party is for him!

Haru: im just making sure.

Nagisa: is ai-chan coming?

Rei: I’d imagine so, if Rin-san is coming.

 

There are no more messages beyond that, but Rin decides he better reply.

 

Rin: Of course Ai is coming.

Nagisa: yay!

Haru: will you two not do anything unholy in my house?

Mako: HARU!

Mako: ...Tell him we look forward to seeing him there...

Rin: Sure.

 

Rin takes a deep breath and looks at Nitori eat in silence. The younger doesn’t seem to notice the eyes intent on him as he continues to eat. Rin finds himself being drawn closer until he’s standing behind Nitori. “...Rin?” Nitori says, noticing Rin behind him.

The redhead puts his arms around Nitori’s neck loosely and kisses the back of his head. Nitori lets out a confused squeak, before Rin begins whispering. “Let’s get married.”

Nitori turns red and mumbles gently. “T-that would be too much of a burden for you, Rin... What with you going to Australia all the time.”

“I’ll bring you with me.”

“I have school here, Rin.” Nitori tilts his head back and his lips meet Rin’s (at a rather awkward angle, but the atmosphere doesn’t change despite this). “...Our relationship is long distance, no matter how you look at it. I’m okay with that.”

“We’ll get married when I get gold.” Rin says with a smile.

“You’ve got a long way.” Nitori grins in reply, to which he gets a light flick on the nose.

“Don’t shatter my dreams, Ai.” Rin hugs Nitori tightly before grabbing the plate in front of him and walking to the sink swiftly. Nitori watches quietly as Rin rinses the dish and eventually strides back over to the same position as before. “The guys are looking forward to seeing you.”

“R-really?!” Nitori seems to light up at that, a big smile on his face.

“Yeah. Nagisa was really happy to hear you’re coming.”

“Oh my gosh!” Nitori holds his face and giggles loudly. “That’s great! This is great, Rin!”

“If you like them so much then why don’t you guys hang out much?”

“...Eh.” Nitori pauses. “...Because I’m scared of them, I guess...”

“Why’s that?”

“They all know you more than I do. ...They might steal you away from me.”

Rin laughs at the idiotic idea of such a thing. “Ai, I lived with you for years! You know me a lot better than almost all of them!”

“Almost.” Nitori sighs a bit. “Nanase-san knows you much better than anyone.”

Rin sighs and pulls the younger into a very tight hug. “Calm down. I wouldn’t love anyone like I love you- definitely not Haru, of all people.”

“R-really?”

“Of course.” Rin sighs with a smile.

The two stay pressed against each other for a while until Rin grabs Nitori’s wrist and begins leading him off, back into the living room. Nitori eyes him shyly as he’s gently pushed down onto the couch. “...R-Rin...?”

“We’ve got a lot of time to kill.” Rin says before planting several kisses at the corners of Nitori’s mouth.

“R-Rin... S-stop.” The younger squirms a bit and Rin immediately gives him space, scared of hurting him in any way.

“What’s wrong?”

“I- um-” Nitori stutters out a bit. “...I’m still kinda in pain from yesterday...”

“Shit- I’m sorry- I didn’t think of that.” Rin furrows his brow and removes himself from Nitori, only to be pulled back down.

“We can stay like this though. I’m okay with that.”

“Oh, thank god. I was scared you were mad at me.” Rin lets out a sigh of relief before making himself comfortable next to Nitori- despite how much little room he has to do that. Nitori ends up halfway on top of him in the process, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Of course not.” Nitori says with a smile before kissing Rin’s cheek gently. They both wiggle a bit to get comfortable and their limbs get wrapped around each other slowly. They close their eyes and feel sleep begin shrouding over themselves as they press close to each other.

This peace is suddenly interrupted by a loud ringing. Rin curses silently to himself and pulls his phone out of his pocket, answering it with an annoyed “hello?”.

“Nagisa, I’m busy. Yes, Ai is busy as well.” Nitori watches Rin’s face as he speaks. “Yes, we were TOTALLY doing that. And by that I mean it’s nothing like that. What? Why?” Rin groans and looks at Nitori before handing him the phone. “...Nagisa wants to talk to you.”

Nitori uneasily puts the phone to his ear. “...Nagisa-kun?”

“Ai-chan!!! You’re coming to Haru-chan’s tonight, right?”

“Y-yes. I believe so.”

“Great!!! Are you coming with Rin-chan?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to leave with him?”

“...Probably? Um, can I ask where this is going?”

“Are you gonna have sex with Rin-chan? I mean, he’ll probably drink a lot tonight and get crazy!”

“D-does... does that happen?”

“Yeah! Of course it does! I mean- I’ve never seen it myself, but I’ve heard stories. Anyway, are you gonna have sex?”

“I-I don’t know... I- um...” Nitori trails off, turning red. He’s obviously flustered by the whimper at the back of his throat that is barely noticeable.

“Oh, here’s a better question, have you had sex with Rin before? Or any guy? I just want to know if you’ll be okay. I mean- this is all for your wellbeing, Ai-chan!”

“I-I have.”

“Hmm? With Rin?”

Nitori squeaks a bit and mumbles shyly, glancing at Rin a bit. “...Y-yes...”

“Ah?! When?! Tell me, tell me!”

“I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun, that’s too embarrassing...”

“Last night?” There’s a silence at that.

“...Yes...”

“Haha! Rei-chan, did you hear that?! Ai-chan and Ri-”

“NAGISA-KUN!!!!” Nitori yells into the phone before squealing a bit and hanging up, handing the phone back to Rin. He is forced to hide his face due to how embarrassed he is.

“...Ah...” Rin makes a sound of confusion as he look at Nitori. “Regular old Nagisa, huh...?”

“U-um...” Nitori stutters out. “If... he says anything weird to you tonight... please ignore it.”

“...Will do.” Rin says with confusion obvious in his voice, but he doesn’t want to upset the kid in any way. “You were blushing pretty hard there, Ai.”

“...E-eh? Really?”

“Yeah.” Rin whispers in a hushed tone before kissing Nitori’s cheeks gently. “It’s really cute how easily flustered you are.”

“...N-no it’s not... It’s so embarrassing...”

“No matter what you say, I’ll think you’re cute.” Rin says gently, pulling Nitori closer to him despite how they’re already so close to each other. Nitori makes a sound of acknowledgement and nuzzles against Rin gently. “...Wanna watch a movie again?”

“Sure.” Nitori mumbles softly, moving himself off of Rin so the redhead can get up and choose a movie. “Your pick.”

Rin looks over at Nitori and sighs, pulling some random movie that he hasn’t heard of. The two huddle on the couch with each other and watch silently, paying only half attention as they continue to pepper each other with gentle kisses and kind words. “This movie is awful.” Rin mumbles before kissing Nitori again.

“Eh? Really?” Nitori glances at the screen for a moment, only for Rin to drag his attention back by kissing him again. “...I like this one.” Nitori says gently between kisses.

“I’m not interested in that.” Rin says, pushing Nitori onto his back like before. He kisses and kisses and kisses, non-stop. “I’m interested in you.”

“I s-said, I’m not going to-”

“I know, I know. No sex. Got it.” Rin sighs and kisses Nitori’s forehead this time. “It’s alright. I just want to treat you like a princess for a while.”

“You always do that.” Nitori frowns, to which Rin ruffles his silver hair.

“That’s not true. I hurt you last night. I always hurt you. I’m sorry for that.” Rin sighs softly, yet a smile is on his face. Nitori smiles in return.

“It’s okay. It takes two.” Nitori snakes his arms around Rin. “I-it’s not like I... hate it, anyway...”

“Obviously.” Rin kisses Nitori on the neck, noticing little pink marks still there from the night before. “You always beg for more.”

“I-it’s gross, isn’t it...?”

“Nah.” Rin giggles and pulls Nitori onto him so they are huddled even closer than earlier. “I love it when you do that. I love everything about you, actually- but the way you use your voice to say stuff like that...” Rin pecks a kiss on Nitori’s nose. “That’s one of my favorite things.”

The two get into fits of giggles over how sappy their being and embrace each other as closely as possible. The kisses eventually die down until it’s just a bunch of warm embraces and soft words. They talk about things like school, swimming, friendships, family, and especially how much they missed the other. The movie just becomes background noise as they talk for what seems like an eternity.


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Nitori arrive at the welcome home party. With alcohol in almost everyone's systems, a lot of overly-dramatic and idiotic things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! I'm so sorry this took so long!!! I've been just so swamped and finally school is over! Also, major writer's block along with that. Sorry if it's not as good as the wait made it seem... I promise there will be more action next chapter (like, sexually)...

“Ah.” Rin wakes up with a start to see Nitori lying on his chest while letting out a quiet snore. He smiles a bit at that and glances at the T.V. to see the annoying play screen, with quiet music that goes on loop. He reaches for his phone on the coffee table and glances at the time. 2:43.

“Ai.” Rin mumbles softly. The younger moves a bit, yet falls back asleep. “Ai. Wake up.” Nitori slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Rin tiredly.

“Ah... I fell asleep... I’m sorry...” Nitori says with slight worry in his extremely tired voice. He lets out a yawn and blinks slowly. “...What time is it?”

“Around a quarter to 3.”

“...Ah.” Nitori yawns and snuggles up against Rin gently. “...You’re warm.”

Rin giggles a bit and kisses Nitori’s forehead. “We gotta get up soon, come on.” Rin mumbles as he strokes the back of Nitori’s head, causing him to fall asleep even more without even realizing it.

“Rin... We have two hours left... Just a bit longer...” Nitori begs, to which Rin sighs.

“...Fine. Only because I’m so comfortable though.” Rin says before adjusting his legs a bit and putting his arms around Nitori. “Plus, you’re really warm.”

“Heh.” Nitori lets out a tired giggle before starting to drift off again. Rin simply strokes the back of his head until he’s asleep again.

While Nitori sleeps, Rin stays awake and alert. He looks around at the surroundings and takes in the look of the old house. He believes that Nitori said something about his parents giving him their old little house as long as he helped pay for it, while they both moved to be closer to family. Nitori does his best with his part time job plus college, but he would never be able to afford this house if he was alone with it all. Still, sitting there really makes Rin feel like he’s in an extremely invested relationship.

Well, he is, but like Nitori said earlier... this relationship is long distance. It has been for a while. It started back in high school when they just started messing around with sexuality and stuff- until it escalated to the point where they would make full eye contact and kiss and say sweet words. Rin looks back thinking how back then, he thought he could never be in love with someone like Nitori of all people. Man, was he wrong. At this point, he can’t really imagine doing any of the things he’s done with Nitori with anyone else.

Rin glances at Nitori as he lets out a soft sound as he adjusts a bit. He finds himself smiling a bit as he watches Nitori’s chest rise and fall very steadily. He carefully plants a kiss on top of his head and breathes in his scent a while before adjusting to the position he was in before. Nitori simply takes in a deep breath as he continues sleeping rather peacefully.

His attention is stolen as a buzzing sound comes from the table. Rin quickly grabs his phone and checks the message so that sound will stop, in an attempt to not disturb Nitori. Rin looks down at his phone and reads over text messages that the guys must’ve been sending each other when the two were asleep.

Mako: Are you guys still coming?

Nagisa: of course!!!

Haru: dont trash my house

Rei: It will be even more beautiful by the time we leave!

Haru: ill remember you said that

Nagisa: are we going to have drinks???

Mako: Well, we are old enough...

Nagisa: rin-chan would want to right???

Haru: probably

Haru: i doubt ill be drinking though

Haru: plus i dont own anything like that

Nagisa: i’ve got us covered hehe. my sisters have a stash.

Rei: I doubt I’ll drink much either... It’s pretty distasteful if you ask me.

Nagisa: mako-chan???

Mako: Um- sure. I’ll have some, I guess...?

Nagisa: good!!!

Nagisa: i wonder if ai-chan will have some?

Mako: Maybe...?

The texts stop there, the most recent from Makoto being only a minute ago. Rin takes this as his chance to reply.

Rin: I guess I’m down with drinks. Not sure about the kid though. He’s pretty sensitive with that kinda stuff.

Nagisa: hehe, and you would know!

Rin: Shut up.

Nagisa; alright! ill bring that stuff then! yay!!!

Haru: please dont puke in my house

Mako: Yes, please don’t...

Rei: Please.

Nagisa: dont puke, rin-chan.

Rin: I WON’T PUKE!

Rin huffs and puts his phone in his front pocket before turning his attention back to the sleeping college kid on his chest. He finds himself with a warmness radiating around his body as he slowly puts his arms around him. Nitori lets out a quiet, sleepy sound before more quiet and even breathes come out of his mouth. “Rin...” Nitori mumbles out softly.

The redhead looks at Nitori expectantly, only to remember his bad habit of sleep talking still exists. He sighs momentarily before he pulls his phone back out of his pocket and scrolling through old conversations between him and the bright eyed college kid.

The conversations between the two started out very short and quickly worded, at least on Rin’s end. Nitori’s typing habits tended to stay constant throughout all of it, only that the length of his text messages got longer and longer the farther away from each other Rin and Nitori were. Rin’s eyes stop on the longest of the texts that seem to take ages the scroll through. He reads carefully over each word and imagines how long it must’ve taken him to write it all out, even if he types rather fast. He wonders if Nitori ever made large edits, deleting half of the text, only to write twice it in it’s place. It sure seems like something he would do, is what Rin thinks.

He takes deep breaths as he goes through old memories that link with the messages. The one he’s currently reading over is a very long message that Nitori sent when Rin was upset over how his swimming isn’t going nearly as well as he wanted it to be then. Without having his companion, he was stuck and couldn’t get over those emotional hurdles that were hard enough when he had someone to support him that wasn’t thousands of miles away. The message he is reading causes a smile to spread across his face and causes a bit of red to spread across his cheeks. The kid is just so sappy...

As Rin reads, he can feel Nitori basically coming to life again, sitting up and looking at Rin with curiosity. “...Rin? What’s with that look?”

“Just reading some old texts.” Rin looks at Nitori with a smile. “You’re so corny sometimes.”

“Ehh? What?” Nitori pouts and scoots up on Rin, putting his arms around his shoulders. This motion tears his attention away from his phone completely, setting it down on the nearby table blindly. “I think I had a dream about you.”

“Hm? What about?” Rin smiles at Nitori.

“That’s a secret.” Nitori giggles before pressing as close to Rin as he possibly can. A chaste kiss is shared after a bit of intimate eye contact as they inched closer to each other. When Nitori pulls away, Rin lets out a warm breath of air.

“...What was that for?” The redhead ask with interest in his voice and a smile widening.

“It was because I love you, obviously.” Nitori says with a giggle, only to let out a soft whimper when Rin roughly forces his lips against those familiar chapped ones. Their positions are flipped as Rin carefully slides out from underneath Nitori, flipping him over in the process so they’re face to face.

“You wanna have sex now?” Rin asks as he inches closer and gives Nitori a few gentle pecks along the neck.

“...Now?” Nitori sighs with a smile. “All you ever seem to think about is sex.”

“That’s not true. All I ever think about is you. Some of those thoughts just happen to need to be displayed.”

“...Mm.” Nitori’s smile fades and he looks a bit lost in his thoughts. “...Do you want to?”

“Only if you do.”

“...Are you horny?”

“Not particularly. I just think I noticed something in your voice, is all.” Rin pauses. “...Was that wrong?”

“N-no, I... think you’re right... I just...” Nitori looks a bit uneasy. “N-Nagisa-kun told me... that you might get drunk tonight... and that... you might want to have sex because of that...”

Rin raises his eyebrow and clicks his tongue. “...He said that?” Rin lets out a rough sigh, brushing his hair back carefully. “Yeah, that might happen, but I can lay off if you want me to.”

“...I-I’m fine...” Nitori looks at Rin with worry.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” The younger looks at Rin with embarrassment written all over his face. “...Let’s just... get ready...?” Rin heaves himself off of Nitori and stands up, looking down at him with interest. Nitori seems to notice the direction of his eyes and pouts as more red spreads across his face. “I’m not hard.”

“Haha, just making sure.”

Nitori sighs and stands up next to Rin, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek before he glances at the clock on the wall. They still have about an hour and a half left, but before Nitori can even ask he turns to find Rin on his phone. “Hey, Haru. Can we come a bit early? Yeah, we can help with food. It’s no problem. We’ve just got a lot of extra time and it’s too damn cold to go anywhere. Ah, thanks. Okay, we’ll be there soon.”

The college kid gives Rin a gentle smile before he begins preparing himself to go out into the freezing winter air. As he puts on his boots and coat, Rin does the same next to him. “...It’s almost Christmas, huh...” Nitori raises his eyes and looks at Rin.

“Yeah.” Rin smiles a bit, yet he can’t help but feel a bit sad over the fact along with the happiness. He has to leave again a few days after New Years, it’s what he always does. Nitori knows this too, but when Rin looks at those bright blue eyes he can only see optimism in them- even if he’s actually pretty pessimistic sometimes. He always tries to look on the bright side when with Rin.

The redhead takes a deep breath as they both finish with their winter gear and brace for the cold. When they are both out of the door, Nitori is quick to clasp Rin’s hand in his.

He takes a deep breath and decides that, since the topic was mentioned, he should ask. “Ai. So, um, for Christmas...” He pauses, making sure that Nitori is paying attention, before he continues as red spreads across his cheeks. “...Do you want to meet my family?”

Nitori looks at Rin with interest before breaking into a wide smile. “R-really?”

“Yeah, I mean... We’re official enough now that the guys know, right?”

“Well...” Nitori gives Rin a sly look before mumbling. “You say that, but you still have never officially asked me out, you know.”

“...I haven’t?” Of course he hasn’t. Rin is too shy to do that and he’s not gonna admit it. Plus, they’ve been dating for like two years now at least! Sure, he never did it authentically, but he would assume that it’s not needed.

“Yeah, you haven’t. You’ve talked about marriage but you still haven’t asked me to be your boyfriend.” Nitori gives Rin a happy smile. He knows all about how Rin feels about this, he makes it really obvious! He just can’t help teasing the guy a little- plus, he still kind of wants to hear it... And by kind of, a lot. Like so much that he has dreams about it and wakes up crying tears of joy, only to be heartbroken over the fact that it never really happened.

“...Mm.” Rin looks away a bit, bright red. Maybe he should... I mean, they have time... It’s kind of romantic to do that outside in the snow, right? Ugh, Rin is so bad with relationship stuff. While he’s used to being really fluffy with Nitori, this kind of story book scene really isn’t his style.

“I can get you something better than all presents before if you grant me this one little tiny wish.” Nitori says with a giggle, and Rin looks at Nitori suspiciously.

“So- kinky sex then.”

“That’s basically the plan.” Nitori takes a brief moment to notice how casual they both are about the subject, and just how much more interested Rin looks with that idea.

“What kinda stuff?” Rin raises his eyebrow.

“Whatever you’d like.”

“...Remember that collar I got you in highschool as a joke?”

“Mhm.” Nitori can feel his face flushing red.

“Will you use that?”

“If you want me to.”

Rin pauses for a very long moment, looking at the snow falling as he thinks the deal over. This really is the opposite of romantic. But, knowing Nitori, the kid will put on the most incredible show. The kid is damn good at being innocent, but his acting is almost as good. “...Okay. Gimme a sec.” Rin says, turning red as he looks away and thinks over what to say. He glances at Nitori to see that happy little smile.

The redhead spins back to Nitori and clears his throat. “So- um-” Rin looks away a bit and clears his throat again. “...Do you... wanna be my boyfriend, or whatever...?”

Despite the awful execution, Nitori looks like he was just proposed to and has a gigantic smile across his face. “Y-yes!” Rin looks at him with surprise and puts his hands on his cheeks.

“...Are you crying?”

Nitori giggles and lets out a sniffle. “A little bit.” Rin grins and wraps his arms around Nitori, hugging him tightly.

“You’re so sensitive.”

“I’ve just wanted to hear that for so long!” Nitori giggles before rubbing his eyes with the back of his gloves. He calms down eventually in Rin’s arms and puts his arms around him in return. “I love you, Rin.”

“I love you too.”

The two take a moment to silently assess the situation before giggles spill out of both of their mouths. And with that, they continue to walk through the cold air- hand in hand, of course.

Eventually they reach Haru’s street and quicken their pace as the porch light is in sight. While the comforting silence and hand holding was really nice, they are freezing to death at the pace they’re going at. Rin doesn’t go through the trouble of knocking or ringing the doorbell and hastily walks in, Nitori worriedly trailing behind.

“Haru! Mako!” Rin yells into the house, to be greeted with footsteps rushing at a completely unnatural pace for either of the two who were called for. Rin would recognize these strides anywhere, so he is quick to prepare himself.

Nitori, though, still isn’t that familiar with their behavior, and looks at Rin with worry as he solidifies his stance. “...Rin?”

“AIIIIII-CHAAAANNNN!!!!” A booming voice catches Nitori’s attention and he stiffens up, yet much too late. He is quickly pushed onto the floor in a mess of limbs with everyone’s favorite little blonde. Nagisa laughs loudly as he pushes all of his weight onto the already probably injured Nitori.

“...Nagisa-kun... P-please get off of me...” Nitori whines. He makes brief eye contact with Rin as he hauls Nagisa off with all of his strength.

“Dammit, you’re heavy Nagisa.” Rin groans as he pulls Nagisa off of the poor kid.

“Heheh, Rin-chan!!!” Nagisa says with joy as he turns around and hugs Rin with all of his might. “Hello!!!”

“GET OFF OF ME.” Rin says with anger as he tries to pull Nagisa off of himself, screaming with unrelenting fury.

“Nagisa!” That calm voice is unusually stern as Haru steps out into the hallway. “You left at an important part.”

“Awh! But Rin-chan and Ai-chan are here!!!” Nagisa says, pulling his arms away from Rin and pouting.

“Nagisa.” Haru says with force, causing Nagisa to immediately runs back into the room. He sighs as he watches him run past him and directs his gaze to the two still in the doorway. “...Come in.” Haru sighs with a large huff.

Rin and Nitori take their shoes off respectively and walk into the house. They both enter the room that Nagisa and Haru disappeared into. Nitori notices that as he walks in behind Rin he is met with a piercing gaze. He turns his attention towards its source nervously to see Haru nearly glaring at him. Nitori lets out a quiet squeak, taking his eyes off of the black haired boy.

Haru, on the other hand, is busying spacing out as his eyes happened to fall on Nitori. While he’s well aware of his and Rin’s relationship, (who couldn’t be), he can’t help but think how cute the kid is. Haru quickly shakes his head and gets back to cooking to rid himself of those thoughts.

“Is Makoto here?” Rin asks, glancing around and seeing no sign of the brunette.

“He’s out.” Haru replies calmly, face turned as he stirs something at the stove that smells absolutely lovely.

“Getting a cake!” Nagisa chirps, only to get Haru’s glare immediately. “A-ah! That was a secret, right...! I-I didn’t say anything!”

Rin watches the blonde bicker mostly to himself and stutter, to which Nitori wanders over to the quiet raven-haired boy. “Wow, Haruka-senpai.” Haru stiffens with that name. “It smells delicious! Have you always been good at cooking?”

“...I’ve lived alone for a long time.” Haru says quietly, focusing as much as he can on the stew in front of him.

“What are you making?”

“...Mackerel stew.” Haru mumbles.

“Wow!!” Nitori says with joy, making brief eye contact with Haru, only to have the older boy pry his eyes away. “It sounds kind of exotic, doesn’t it?” Nitori mumbles, blushing a bit with embarrassment as he realizes it’s very awkward talking to Haru in really any sense.

“...I guess...” Haru mumbles, taking a breath. While he did so to calm himself a bit, Nitori takes it as a sigh of annoyance. He quickly and quietly finds his way back next to Rin, who seems to be helping Nagisa with decorations.

“I mean, it’s just kind of funny! Rin-chan is helping with his own welcome home party!!! That’s really really weird if you ask me!” Nagisa is blubbering as usual, to which Nitori giggles.

“He’s got a point, Rin.” He says with a smile, to which Rin looks over and grins at the kid a bit.

“Well, Haru’s busy cooking, and you two are too short to do this right.”

“Hey!” Nagisa and Nitori both whine in sync, to which they eventually turn and begin laughing about it.

“Ai-chan’s not that short, y’know!” Nagisa smiles, putting his arm around Nitori and practically holding him captive. “I mean, he’s tall enough to kiss you!”

The two turn bright red in reply, to which Nitori noticeably goes limp and stops struggling from Nagisa’s powerful grasp. Rin simply stutters a bit, unable to continue the conversation out of sheer embarrassment.

As if with absolute perfect timing, the front door can be heard being opened. “I’m back! Ah- are Rin and Ai-san here already?”

“MAKO-CHANNNNN!!!” Nagisa immediately drops everything, including Nitori, as he dashes out of the room.

Rin looks down at Nitori, who sits on his knees, almost bowing as his ears are noticeably red, his face probably even redder. Rin pats his head gently and gives him a hand, helping him up. As the two remove their eyes from each other, they notice Makoto walking in with Nagisa trailing behind him.

“Hi!” Makoto says with joy, face red due to the harsh cold. Like he was waiting, Haruka immediately springs into action.

“Makoto.” The brunette turns towards him with confusion. “...Remember to wear a scarf next time.”

There’s a brief smile. “Oh, of course!”

Beyond then, the party is nearly set up. Everyone but Haruka sits down to begin to chat, but the black-haired swimmer chuckles at bad jokes now and then, and talks to Nagisa in a forceful tone when he dares to do something outrageous like usual.

Rin glances at the clock and listens to the little chime of it, almost in sync matching with the doorbell sounding. “REI-CHAN!!!” Nagisa screams as if he hasn’t done the same to everyone else who walked into the home.

There is noticeable squawking from the megane still in the doorway, but after a minute he finally maneuvers into the room behind Nagisa, almost like he’s being pulled along roughly. “Hello, everyone. I see you all came here early...”

“It’s like Rei-kun is the one being celebrated instead of you, Rin.” Nitori says in a quiet tone as he covers his mouth when giggles dare to spill out. Rin simply clicks his tongue in annoyance, watching the others converse as Nitori whispers other quiet comments to him.

Eventually a less-familiar voice brings everyone’s attention, the one and only Haruka. “Quiet.” All watch with anticipation for the reveal of the food, Nagisa seeming to almost explode from keeping his mouth shut for so long when he’s bursting with so much pure energy. Haru slowly sets down the pot, opening it for all to see.

“Ah! It smells so good!” Nitori says in a happy tone, clapping his hands together with joy.

“Is that mackerel?” Rei says with a tone of uncertainty.

“Of course!” Haru raises his voice at this moment. It seems like he is going to say more, but all he does is keep a look of interest on his face as he stares at the meal. Eventually he calms himself, and looks at the others at the table. Nitori looks very confused, but everyone else seems to giggle to themselves about his behavior. “...Dig in.”

There is a brief thanks for the food before everyone does just as Haruka said, digs in. Nitori continues to badger Haru about a recipe, while others chat idly to themselves. But the calm atmosphere doesn’t last long, as Rin notices the look that Haruka makes each time Nitori says anything.

Rin stands up and grabs Nitori by the back of his shirt, dragging him along out of the room. “Rin-chan?” Nagisa chirps.

“Bathroom.” Rin replies immediately.

“With me?!” Nitori whines as he tries to free himself from the redhead’s grip. Rin hurriedly takes Nitori around a corner in the house and presses him against the wall forcefully. “R-Rin?”

“What’s with you flirting with Haru all the sudden?”

“...Eh?” Nitori looks at Rin with shock, obviously oblivious to anything between himself and Haruka. “...Flirting...? Me? With him???”

“Yes!” Rin grunts, moving himself closer against the boy trapped against the wall. “...I thought you were mine.”

“I am!” Nitori sputters with worry in his voice. “I was just trying to get him to like me...” The younger says with sadness.

Rin backs up, giving him space. “...What? He already likes you.”

“...Eh? But he acts so cold around me!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Eh?!”

Rin lets out an annoyed groan. “...He’s always cold! To EVERYONE!”

“...Eh?!?!?!” Nitori lets out a loud whimper. “T-then-”

“That’s why I thought you were flirting! God dammit.” Rin pulls away and begins walking back into the room. “Sorry for misunderstanding.”

Nitori hurriedly trails behind, mumbling loud apologies as Rin walks silently. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was doing that! Forgive me! I would never do something like that on purpose! I mean- I love you!”

“Ohhhh!!!” A loud voice is heard nearby, and the two stop and turn towards it’s source. They see the faces of all of the other party goers looking from around the corner. “That was the L-word!!!” Nagisa says with joy.

Rin grinds his teeth and storms over to them, reaching for Nagisa in particular. Sad enough for him, the first he grabs is Mako, who has a look of fear in his eyes as he was obviously only going along for Nagisa’s entertainment. “S-sorry Rin!!!” The redhead simply lets the brunette go and continues to storm after the others in search of the blonde.

Nitori makes his way over to Makoto and bows in apology before running off after Rin, ending himself back up in the room they were before the little detour. Nitori sighs as he’s the only one in the room, and sits back down in the spot where he was earlier. He stares at his half-finished meal and, even if he isn’t really hungry any longer, continues to eat it.

“Ai?” Nitori lifts his head to see Rin walking into the room, sighing. “What’re you doing?”

“...Eating.”

“Yes, but why?”

“...Um- I felt like... I was getting in the way out there...”

“Pfft- that’s stupid. Why would you think that?” Rin grins and tilt’s the younger’s head up. “Come on. When I find Nagisa I’ll kill him for making fun of you.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better at all! And he wasn’t making fun of me!! He was- just joking about what I said...” Nitori sighs.

“Stop flirting in my house.” Haruka walks in the room, noticing how Rin’s hand quickly retreats as if it was dangling awkwardly at his side the whole time. Makoto walks in promptly after.

“Stop cockblocking me.” Rin sighs. Nitori punches Rin on the arm in reply to that. “...Little shit.” Rin hisses as he holds his arm. “You hit a lot harder than you would guess.”

“REI-CHAN!!!!! LET ME GO! RIN-RIN WILL BEAT ME UP!!!” A loud shriek can be heard, to which Rei enters as he drags the struggling spitfire behind him hurriedly.

“HE WON’T BEAT YOU UP!” Rei yelps as he attempts to get the blonde all the way through the door.

“Yeah, I’ll just get my revenge in some other manner.” Rin says calmly, to which the blonde’s struggle increases ten-fold.

“HE’LL KILL ME! REI-CHAN!!!!”

“HE WON’T KILL YOU!”

Nitori cuts in with a breathy laugh, causing all eyes to turn onto him. Unlike he would expect himself to do with the sudden attention, Nitori just laughs louder and louder. Eventually the others begin to join in, Haruka even doing as much as covering his mouth to hold any sound back.

\-----------------------------------

“Hehe, yeah! Rin-Rin!” Nagisa squeaks loudly with joy.

Rin takes a moment to swallow the drink in his mouth before replying with a venomous tone. “Don’t call me Rin-Rin.”

Despite the redhead’s threatening voice, Nagisa simply giggles and continues to egg him on with a quiet chanting.

“Rin.” A soft voice speaks up from his side, shy and uncomfortable. Rin turns and looks at Nitori quietly, only replying with a curious breath. The blue-eyed boy starts to speak, but then seems to change his mind on what he was saying. “U-um, are you having fun?”

The redhead lets a wide grin curl across his face before he holds the smaller boy tightly. “‘Course.” Giggles bubble up from Ai’s mouth and squeaks surface when Rin boldy picks him up and puts him on his lap.

The rest of the boys in the circle stare at the two with interest, especially as Rin continues to make rather bold moves on the back of Nitori’s neck. “R-Rin...!” He whines. “Stop...!”

“Shh.” Rin mumbles against his neck, nipping and kissing. “You like this, right?”

The college kid manages to squirm out of Rin’s arms, grasping the back of his neck immediately so others won’t see the shallow marks. Rin takes a moment to look at his face, and sees a bright red on his cheeks, along with watery eyes. Before he can say anything, the smaller storms off into the hallway.

Rin is faced with the other boys practically glaring at him. “...What? What did I do?”

“...You should go apologize...” Haruka says with a grunt.

“What?! Why?!”

“You upset Ai-chan, Rin-rin.”

The redhead turns a soft shade of red as the other boys continue to banter him, and he quickly goes out into the hallway in search for his partner. The search is a short one, as he almost trips over the small form of Nitori curled up against the wall immediately next to the doorway he walked out of earlier. “Hey, Ai.”

“T-that was really really embarrassing Rin...” Nitori speaks quietly. “I can’t believe you did that- and in front of your friends of all people!”

“Our friends.” Rin corrects before kneeling next to him. “...Sorry. I just have a hard time controlling myself with even the smallest bit of alcohol in me. You’re too damn cute.” A squeak comes about yet again, and Rin can clearly see the blush spreading to the other’s ears. “...Come on.” Rin says before ruffling his hair.

“...’Kay...” Nitori says before slowly standing, only to find Rin still by his side. Before he can question anything, he feels Rin’s hand tangling into his lovingly.

The two walk back into the room, only to be met with an interesting scene.

“Rei-chan, you’re not scary enough.”

“He looks like Rin to me.” Haruka speaks up, glancing at Rin briefly as if he never said anything.

“Well, Nagisa-kun, you look nothing like Ai-san.” He straightens his red glasses, completely unaware of the two behind him and Nagisa. “You still look like a wild animal.”

“What! Ai-chan looks like a puppy! That means I’m accurate!”

“No- you look like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“...What are you guys doing?” Rin says with a grimace, quickly taking in Rei’s appearance as he turns around hurriedly. He begins to wonder if he really looks that stupid.

“Oh, you two are back.” Makoto says with a smile as if they weren’t doing anything out of the ordinary.

“QUICK! REI-CHAN! BITE ME!” Nagisa screams, holding out his arm an inch from Rei’s mouth.

“EW! NO!” Rei screams.

“YOU’RE AN AWFUL RIN!”

Rin grins a bit to himself before pulling Ai’s arm in front of him. “No, no. See, you gotta do it like this.” Rin very gently gives Nitori a nip on the forearm, to which the victim lets out a quiet whimper, face bright red yet again.

“Wow! The master has spoken!” Nagisa claps enthusiastically. “Mako-chan, let me bite you! I need to practice!”

“You can practice on Ai. He’s used to it.” The college kid squeaks in protest, but before he can defend himself verbally, Rin starts speaking in his place. “See, at first he hated when I bit him. He cried, struggled, and screamed. But now I can bite him and he’s on cloud nine.”

“PERSONAL!” Nitori screams loudly before Rin can say more. “THAT IS EXTREMELY PERSONAL!”

“I’m just joking with you.” Rin says with a worried grin.

“THAT IS SO SO SO INAPPROPRIATE!” Nitori whines.

“Is that true though???” Nagisa questions with interest. “How long have you guys even been together? Rin made it sound like such a long time!”

“Since 3rd year.” Rin says with a cocky smile. “Or, his 2nd year.”

Ai continues to turn brighter and brighter red, so red that he looks like he might explode. But due to Nagisa focusing on the less surprising bits, Nitori has space to breathe. Sure, the topic is still about him, but at least it has nothing to do with his physical contact with Rin.

Of course, the conversation quickly steers back to Nagisa’s core interests about their relationship. “So when did he lose his virginity to you?” The blonde smiles calmly, not even batting an eyelash and the lewd language he uses so easily.

Despite Nagisa’s amount of comfort on the subject, even Rin turns red at this question. Nitori puts his hands in his face, silently praying that he is just dreaming this conversation up.

Haruka takes a chance to speak up at this point. “Was it that one time you two came to our joint practice super late?” Eyes turn to the blue eyed boy, to which he continues with more evidence. “Rin was all gross and super happy. Swimming totally off though. Especially in the legs.”

Rin glances at the boys in the circle staring at him next to his blushing boyfriend. He takes a deep breath and takes the space in between Makoto and Nagisa before grabbing one of the cups on the nearby table and chugging the liquid in it’s contents. “Hey! That was mine!” Nagisa whines loudly.

The other boys in the circle all take note that Rin never denied anything on the matter that Haruka presented.

Briefly Rin makes eye contact with the still standing Nitori, before beckoning him over by patting his lap. Ai sighs and settles himself within Rin’s lap as the boys begin talking about other subjects. Now and then, the sleepy Ai is snapped back into reality whenever he hears Rin contribute to the conversation. He seems to drown out all other voices without even trying.

“Ai.” The silver-haired boy makes a soft, tired noise. “Hey, Ai.” He flutters his eyes open to see Rin looking down at him curiously. “You tired? With this kind of noise?”

He softly chuckles before nodding a bit. “Yeah, I guess. Sorry. I should be awake for your party.”

“Yeah.” Rin grins, speaking in a cocky, sarcastic tone. “You should be.”

Nitori takes a soft breath before nuzzling against Rin lovingly. The redhead’s face goes aflame with blush and he quickly looks at the other boys to make sure they don’t notice him getting so embarrassed over such a little thing.

Thankfully for Rin, the other boys are busy playing drinking games. Somehow Nagisa coaxed Rei into joining, thus the sensitive megane had a face flushed due to alcohol in his system. “You’re so weak, Rei-chan! You can do so much more! Look at Mako-chan, he’s barely batting an eyelash in comparison to you!”

Rin glances at Mako and can definitely tell he’s not used to alcohol, but at least he can handle it better than Rei.

“Hey, Ai-chan!” Nagisa chirps, catching the tired boy’s attention. “You should play with us! So should you, Rin-chan!”

Ai makes a sound of discomfort, and Rin is prepared to not play unless his boyfriend goes along with it. Or, he would, if it wasn’t for the boy in his lap all of the sudden changing his opinion completely. “Okay.” He glances up at Rin. “If Rin plays at least.”

The redhead sighs and gives Nitori a grin. “Fine. We’re in. What are you guys playing?”

“Well, we were just messing around before, but why not something romantic for you two lovebirds, eh?” Nagisa cackles. “Flip, sip, or strip is a good one. I’m a king when it comes to luck. Also, I’m cute.”

Before anyone can protest, Nagisa decides with only his vote that it’s what they will be playing. Not like anyone other than Rei would really yell about it if he wasn’t so out of it.

“I’ll go first.” Nagisa says with a grin, as if he’s so brave for saying so. He pulls a quarter out of his pocket and flips it into the air, quickly calling heads.

“...It’s heads.” Makoto affirms, looking at Nagisa with surprise.

“I choose to flip again!” It goes up, “Tails!” and this time Nagisa makes an impressive catch. “Haha! Tails!” He pumps his fists excitedly. “I pass to... Ai-chan!”

“Eh?” He whimpers as the coin is shoved into his hands. “O-okay... I guess...” Into the air, “heads,” and it lands... tails. “Oh...”

“Haha! Sip or strip, Ai-chan!”

“I-I’ll go with the drink...” He quickly says with a worried expression. Rin offers his almost empty cup, but Nagisa slams a shot glass onto the floor before he can accept it.

“This is more fun!”

Nitori sighs and watches as the glass is quickly filled, taking a deep breath before he gulps it down. “Ugh...” Definitely not his favorite taste in the world.

Rin holds out his hand for the coin and Ai nods slowly, giving it to him. He doesn’t take much time to flip it into the air, call heads, and land just that. “Fuck yes.” Rin takes a moment to think before tapping Nitori’s shoulder. “Here. Back to you.”

“What???” Nitori quickly flips and is met with more disappointment.

“Rin-chan you sly dog!” Nagisa giggles as he realizes just what Rin was doing.

“...What do you mean by that?” Nitori looks at Nagisa with worry. “I’m fine with another drink...”

“No, stupid, you can’t sip twice in a row!”

“Ehh?!” Nitori lets out loud whimpers. Rin whispers him a bit of advice, to which Nitori takes off both of his white socks and lays them in front of himself. “Fine... Here you go, Rin.” He passes back to Rin.

Flip, “tails,” heads. Rin clicks his tongue and takes a shot before passing the coin to Makoto.

The game continues until the point where Nitori is down to his jeans alone, Rin is missing his socks, Makoto is void of a shirt, Rei is much too tipsy to participate any longer, and Nagisa is completely clothed. “Ai-chan, I choose you.” Nagisa says with glee, yet again getting two in a row correct.

Nitori tries to make a quick break for the shot glass, but it blocked off. “Nope! You did sip last time!” Nagisa scolds, only to quickly have a smile return to his face. “Off with the jeans!”

Rin watches with a grin as his boyfriend pouts and stands up to remove his jeans quickly. When the deed is done, he quickly sits down and covers his boxers with embarrassment. Good thing he’s been drinking so much though, or he would be near to tears at this point.

“Eww, Rin-chan, that sappy look was too much. I might barf.” Nagisa teases.

“Hey, freeloaders.” Nagisa’s banter is quickly interrupted. Haruka walks into the room and sighs. “Go home. I’m not gonna stay up all night to watch you guys vomit.” Nagisa begins complaining, only to be shushed by Makoto. Haruka drops his glare for a brief moment. “...You can stay, Makoto.”

“Ehh?! Why Mako-chan?!” Nagisa whines more. “Not fair!”

“Take Rei home.” Rin says to Nagisa. “You guys are roommates, it only makes sense.”

Nagisa complains more and more, only to be shushed by a very tired Rei who somehow can still allow his personality to shine through all of the fog of alcohol. The blonde hangs his head in defeat and packs up his belongings. Before he leaves, he sneaks over to Nitori and whispers as he is putting his shoes on. “Remember to use a condom.”

“NAGISA-KUN!” Nitori yelps, only to watch as Nagisa skitters out with Rei slung on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I posted a chapter it was winter... now it's summer...  
> Again, really really sorry about the delay!


	5. Ignore the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting home, Rin and Nitori find themselves immediately in the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost all smut this chapter. There's a bit of crying too, and lots of kisses (like usual).  
> There's not much to this chapter, sorry.

“Nhh... Rin...” Ai lets out quiet moans as Rin nips at his neck. He sinks against the door, feeling as Rin strips him of his winter clothes hurriedly.

“I really need to fuck you.” Rin says with a raspy voice, pulling off his own coat and such as fast as possible. The stench of alcohol between them both is obvious, yet they are obviously not out of it with how quickly they move.  “Right now.”

“Couch.” Nitori replies as he kicks his shoes off without a care. When they have shed the layers of warm clothing, Rin hastily picks Nitori up bridal-style and sets him on the couch before straddling him.

“I want to make you moan so loud that you won’t be able to speak in the morning.” Rin says in a rushed voice before giving Nitori several pecks.

“I love you, Rin.” Ai coos before kissing him back just as rushed as the older.

Hands slide underneath shirts and the redhead replies with a purring tone as he tweaks the younger’s nipples. “I love you too.” Soft whimpers come from his throat and Rin continues to move very quickly, putting shallow marks in Nitori’s neck just to claim him for his own.

“Ah- Rin...” Nitori quickly tosses his shirt off before he begins working on removing Rin’s. The redhead’s long fingers make their way down to Nitori’s jeans and he begins to hastily unbutton and unzip. Pulling them down in one swift motion, the younger lets out embarrassed whines.

“God, you’re so gonna-”

A sudden knocks on the door makes them pause. “Onii-san? Are you here? Hellooo?” A muffled voice calls through the door. Rin immediately has a sour look on his face and removes himself from Nitori, leaving him half naked and completely flustered.

Rin opens the door to glare at his sister, obviously not a care in the world that their winter clothes are lying in the doorway and that he is shirtless. “Leave.”

“Ah. I see I interrupted something intimate...” Kou giggles, leaning to the side to see behind Rin. She gets a quick glimpse of Nitori’s red face and almost bare body. “Good thing I stopped you only at this point.” She chuckles.

“Seriously. Leave.” Rin’s glare hardens.

“Hush, I came here to give you a present! Do you not want it? It took forever to find you something that you’d like!” Playing the guilt card on him, Rin takes a deep breath.

“Fine. But hurry. I have something much more important to get back to.” Kou hurriedly hands over the box in her hands with a smug look on her face. “What is it?”

“Don’t open it now. Wait until after you two are done. I mean, if you can stay awake.” She covers her mouth as she giggles. “Be gentle, Onii-san.” Before Rin can yell, Kou is quickly running to a nearby parked car. She hops in, waves to Rin, and drives away without another word.

Closing the door with an annoyed grunt, Rin finds himself caught between two curious limbs. “I couldn’t wait.” Nitori coos against his back. “I thought I was gonna burst.”

Rin smiles to himself as those careful, pale hands work Rin out of his pants expertly. Before anything can be said, those same hands tug boxers down roughly and curl around Rin’s member with a perfect amount of pressure. “Augh, Ai... I need much more than one of your handjobs tonight.”

“I’m aware of that. Just let me pamper you a bit, in return for all the other times.” Ai hums with content as Rin lets out a deep breath, accepting the hands touching him expertly. Rin finds himself unable to stop from bucking into the small hands, and lets out grunts.

“You’re too damn good at this.” Rin says sloppily.

“You’re too sensitive. I’m barely even trying.” Nitori says with a smile obvious in his voice. Rin is turned around abruptly and his back slams into the door. He watches with interest as Ai drops to his knees quickly.

“What, you gonna suck me off?” Rin cackles as he watches Nitori.

“I haven’t done this for a while, so it might be sloppy...” The redhead attempts to say something cocky in return, but it cut off as Nitori applies pressure by letting his teeth graze Rin’s dick.

“Oh fuck...” Rin mumbles in a dreamy tone. Nitori takes that as a cue to keep going and he does his best to get a moan out of Rin’s mouth by taking him in. “F-fuck...”

A pop sounds as Nitori resurfaces only to give Rin a smug look before shoving it back into his mouth. Rin watches intently as those pink lips make their way up and down, so much as almost touching the base. It’s an enigma to Rin how the kid can be so good at something so lewd and useless.

“Ai... I need to fuck you.” Rin says with a grunt.

“Mmn.” Pulling away, the small boy looks up with a smug smile. “Oh? How badly?” He hums.

“So bad I might explode.” The redhead says with a rushed tone.

“Heh, really?” Nitori smiles, standing up slowly, only to remove his own boxers at an insanely slow pace. “...Will you be nice with me?”

“Fuck no. I’m going to treat you like the little slut you are.” Rin breathes out roughly.

“As to be expected.” He hums, wrapping his arms around the taller’s shoulders before whispering softly, “Fuck me until I scream, Rin.”

“Mmf.” Rin can’t hold back the pleased sound, holding the boy close, running his hands down his back. “...Get yourself ready for my cock. I can’t wait much longer.”

“Don’t be an animal, Rin. Get a condom and some lube.” Nitori mumbles, clawing playfully at the redhead’s back. “...Unless, you want to try it bareback tonight.”

A wide grin spreads across Rin’s face, to which he rushes up the stairs as fast as he can. Nitori settles himself down on the couch, not waiting long for Rin to come stomping back with a bottle and the absence of a little wrapper. “Mn, it’s been a while since you’ve let me done it without a condom.” Rin grins, pinning the small boy down.

“Because you cum inside. It’s gross.” Nitori pouts, watching as his legs are hoisted up and he’s quickly undressed completely. As Rin opens the little bottle, the two share a sloppy and completely-unromantic kiss, definitely not anything to take them out of the mood though. “Ah-” A squeak comes from Nitori’s mouth when he feels cold fingers press at his entrance. “Two right away...?”

“I just like to punish you, babe.” A grin is obvious in Rin’s tone as he unceremoniously slides two digits into that tight hole, slowly and carefully as to not hurt his little treasure of a boyfriend. The moans that come out of his mouth causes Rin to be itching for contact, but he holds himself back for a while longer to make sure that Ai will enjoy it as well.

“A-augh. Rin... You can put it in now...” Nitori whispers, making eye contact and pressing a kiss to his cheek softly. “I think I’m ready...”

“Are you sure?” Rin coos, kissing that cute mole and continuing to spread his two digits, causing the smaller squirming. “We usually take more time with foreplay...”

Ai lets out an impatient sound and rolls his hips a bit to get his point across. “L-look, I just need my ass filled with you... Or I’ll go crazy...” He whines, to which Rin is almost beaming.

“Alright.” The redhead grins, taking a moment to kiss the boy as he readies himself for the main event. Taking little time to stall, Rin lines himself up and makes eye contact to make absolutely sure everything is fine. Nitori’s nod beckons him to go on.

Pushing in slowly, a hiss comes from both of their mouths. Both boys tilt their head backs, and Nitori does little to hold back the moans being forced out of his mouth. “O-oh god...! Rin...” The subconscious motion of Nitori rolling his hips gets Rin to go insane, and he can’t help but push all the way in, getting a nice scream. “Ah...!”

“Such a naughty boy...” Rin grunts, nipping at the neck already littered with pink marks and little bruises. He waits a bit, hilt deep, until the boy under him shows the body language that he’s ready for more. Slowly Rin’s hips begin moving, pulling out very little to simulate that deep little bundle of nerves his best. Mewls and cries escape from those pretty pink lips.

“Mn, yeah... I’m so naughty- ah! I need your cock deep, or I’ll die.” Nitori says with a smug smile, only to be interrupted as more moans slip out of his mouth against his will. That filthy mouth gets Rin in a frenzy, to which both boys can tell they’ll finish quickly tonight.

Deep thrusts hit him in the perfect spot, and both boys let out grunts and moans in compensation. “You like it hard and deep?” Rin coos into his ear, knowing well that it’s exactly what to do to get him mewling nicely.

“Y-yeah... Aaahh...” Ai wraps his arms around Rin and can’t help but begin clawing as he’s pounded into mercilessly. Despite being slow, the roughness of it all is causing him to drool. More disgustingly sloppy open-mouthed kisses are shared, to which the proclamations of affection begin spilling out.

“Ai... I love you...” Rin mumbles, suddenly much more red knowing that he’s the one who said it first, which is rather rare in this situation. The way that Nitori’s lust-filled eyes light up with that make it worth it, though.

“I love you too, Rin!” Nitori yelps, pulling him into more kisses and wrapping around him tightly. The rough thrusts stop for a bit as this happens. “I love you so so much...”

When the small boy pulls away, Rin gives him a smile, and makes damn sure that he sees it. Instead of a sloppy, unromantic kiss, Rin makes an effort to make it passionate and filled with love.

Those thin hips rolling is what reminds him of what exact position he’s in, as if he almost forgot. Man, was it easy to get caught up with those sweet words. “Ai...” Rin mumbles as he starts to thrust in response at a much slower rate, reaching down and stroking his neglected member.

“Mnn... Rin... I like it when you’re gentle like this...” Nitori coos. “I missed you so much... I want to stay like this...” He whispers, the sadness almost dripping from his mouth.

“Shh.” Rin kisses his forehead gently as he continues to move at a slow pace. “I miss you always. There’s never a time when I’m not thinking about you.”

A sad sound escapes Ai’s throat, to which he can’t hold back anymore. Tears spill like a waterfall, and he pulls Rin as close as he can. “I missed you, Rin... I don’t know what to do when you’re not with me...”

Rin kisses away tears, and brushes away the ones he can’t seem to get. “Don’t cry, love...” He coos, obviously holding back tears as well. “You wouldn’t believe how much I’ve wanted to quit, if it meant seeing you more often.”

“Don’t do that for me, Rin...” A sob escapes his throat. “It’s my fault I was never good enough to join you...”

“Don’t say that!” Rin snaps, angry tears running down his cheeks as well. “You’re perfect the way you are! I don’t understand how you’ve always tried to be like me, when you’re so much better as yourself!” Rin looks away. “...I couldn’t love you if you weren’t who you are now.”

Salty kisses are shared, and tears are wiped away hastily. Again, Rin begins bucking his hips and drawing moans out. There are constant murmurs of ‘I love you’s as they melt into each other, letting out mewls when they reach their climax.

Despite the gross feeling he has, Nitori takes a moment to enjoy the moment, cuddled up with his boyfriend and sharing heat in the afterglow. A good cry was something both of them needed badly, and neither seems much opposed to discussing it for later, when they’re not falling asleep.

“Sorry I came inside...” Rin mumbles, the look on his face making it obvious that it’s not exactly what he intended to say.

“It’s okay...” Nitori whispers, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ll get you back later, but for now, I just want to be next to you...” He pauses for a second. “I’m serious when I say I love you, Rin.”

“So am I.” Rin smiles without any sign of shame on his face. “Even if you’re a crybaby.”

“You were crying too!” Nitori whines.

“Was not.”

“You totally were! I saw it!”

After a bit of squabbling, the two settle down with laughter. Rin moves to stand up, and helps Nitori to do the same. When he notices Nitori’s uncomfortable stance, he leads him to the bathroom so they can both wash up. Of course, for just a while they take to relaxing in a warm bath. Lots of kisses are shared, and they make their way upstairs for a well-needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kou isn't a very good cock-block. She should ask Nagisa about how to step it up.  
> Sorry about taking forever. I don't really have an excuse this time, other than writer's block that always plagues me + work.  
> Thanks for reading, lovelies.


End file.
